


Reversed Chariot

by Ravenoftheskyes



Series: Reversed Arcanas: Investigation Team [4]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Chie is the Killer AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/pseuds/Ravenoftheskyes
Summary: ChariotUpright: Control, willpower, success, action, determinationReversed: Self-discipline, opposition, lack of direction
Relationships: Satonaka Chie/Tatsumi Kanji
Series: Reversed Arcanas: Investigation Team [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929880
Kudos: 11





	Reversed Chariot

The sound of Chie’s shoes kicked the ground as she paced around the TV set. 

Waiting...

Waiting...

Waiting…

Finally, another set of footsteps joined hers. 

Kanji bolted over to her. 

“C-Chie!” 

“Ooh, you came!” 

“What the hell?! Tell me you’re joking, Chie!”

A small laugh came from the girl. “I’m not.” 

“Senpai makes a joke that you’re the killer… and you run off?! That can’t be right!”

“It is. If I had known it was a joke I would have laughed. He always says them so deadpan.”

“C-Chie… why?! Why the hell would ya do somethin’ like that?!”

“Hmm… I don’t know.”

“Y-You… don’t know?!”

“Yep. I’m just doing this because I have no idea where I’m going in life.”

“Wha…?”

“All I do is practice Kung-Fu! It’s a discipline, sure, but… there’s nowhere to go! So, I decided to put it to good use. Throwing someone in the TV… it’s easy as hell, and lets me get some fighting practice in!” 

“Is… is that your only reason?! Damn it! I thought you were doing it because you wanted to be a hero!”

“Oh, well, that’s part of it. You know, searching for a killer makes me a hero. But… it’s really just because I’m bored. No deep reason. I just have nothing else to do.” 

“That… that’s _terrible!_ ”

“...Oh, right. You didn’t hear my shadow. She was right, I’m just a sadistic piece of shit.”

“You… you can’t be…!”

“You’re right. Yu can’t be. But… I can.”

“That’s not funny, goddamn it!” 

“Haha, but I find it funny. But… I’m bored of this, _darling._ Let’s end it all.”

“H-Huh?!”

“I know everyone else is back there. Come on out, Investigation Team! Check out the killer!” 

The rest of the team came through the doorway. 

Yu looked up. 

“Ch-Chie… I can’t believe you.”

“Well, now you get to see my true self! She was right! I’m a sadistic killer, now let’s get this over with.”

And then Tomoe was summoned. She began twisting, and turning to blacks and dark greens. 

“That’s our true form, right, Tomoe?”

The aura around Chie turned bright red. Her eyes turned yellow. 

“I am thou, thou art I! Let me be reversed!”

Chie’s Arcana flew up in front of Yu’s face. 

...It reversed… and then it cut in half. 

Chie extended her hand, and ice formed in it. 

“Now, why don’t we get this over with? There’s nothing better to do.”


End file.
